


Warm

by saarebitch



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saarebitch/pseuds/saarebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elain wakes from a nightmare, and Revas helps take her mind off it with some dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Elain had awoken with a start, her entire body going stiff and pain shooting up her legs. The remnants of the Black Forest from her dream still clung to her vision -- as terrifying as always -- the inky blackness that clung to every surface there now spilling into the darkness of the yurt she slept in. It seeped down the walls, dragging tiny maggots with it, and she had to make a concentrated effort to stop herself from gasping for air in her panic.

She looked out the vent on roof of the yurt, attempting to get a grasp on reality, and saw it was still several hours until dawn. The moon shone brightly in the sky, a pale white reminder of the waking world. There was no moon in the Black Forest. Only darkness, only pain. Elain sat up on the cot, bringing the heavy blankets to her chest, clinging to them tightly. 

“Something wrong, Peach?” Revas asked her sleepily from his place next to her. He reached out and brushed his fingertips along her exposed spine. 

“Just a dream,” she assured him, shivering as his nails traced the tattoos spanning down her back, “Go back to sleep.”

He pulled his hand back and adjusted himself, propping his head up by his elbow, resting his temple on his palm, staring up at her.

“Nah.”

Her lips curled into a small smile, “And why is that?”

Revas reached his free arm out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He placed a small kiss on her hip then began to nibble on her skin, tiny bites taken between sharp teeth, making her gasp. The bites turned to kisses again, then back, alternating between the two as he explored the expanse of her side. Teeth grazing her hipbone, lips brushing against her ribcage, and the hand grasping her waist constricting around her tightly, as if she would disappear if he loosened his grip.

“I could’ve died, you know,” he said in between bites and kisses, “There was in a moment I thought I would. A big ass shem was bringing his sword over his head, elbows up in the air, pointing towards his Maker, ready to cut me down.”

Her heart dropped at the image of it in her head. It was one she had hoped she would never have to imagine. She swallowed deeply, the words lost in the pit of her stomach. Revas sat up next to her, his arm still wrapped around her, his mouth moving to her shoulder and placing sweet kisses there.

“It made me sad, more than anything. I thought I wouldn’t be able to see you again. Nearly dying has a way of making you think about what you live for,” he confessed as his mouth moved to her neck. His breath was hot and coming quickly, his lust already stoked, “Do you remember when you went into the mountains?”

She leaned her neck to the side, giving him better access, “Yes.”

His lips slid over her jawline, starting under her ear, and slowly moving along the length of it. His arm that was gripping her so tightly pulled her into his lap, and she went willingly. She dropped the blankets she had been clutching, and Revas’ hand crawled up her body to her now exposed breasts, his fingers digging into the supple skin there. A gentle moan escaped her mouth, urging him on. 

“Did you ever think about me when you were alone there?”

His mouth found her chin, and his free hand found the back of her head, where he tangled it in her mass of hair. She expected him to move onto her mouth, for him to taste her, but instead, he tugged on her hair, pulling her neck back and exposing her throat to him. 

“Well?” he pressed her before nudging the underside of her chin with his nose. She brought her hands up to his jaw to guide him downward. He obliged, running his teeth against the passage of her throat. When he ran out of room, he went back upwards, this time with his lips and a soft groan.

“I did,” she started quietly as he explored the delicate expanse of her neck, “Especially those first few weeks. It was very cold in the mountains; even colder than where we are now. I felt it all the way to my bones. There were nights where all I could think about was you warming me.”

“Yeah?” he pressed her as his teeth found her shoulder and he rolled the weight of her breast in his hand, “How was I keeping you warm?”

She smiled when she understood his intentions and what he wanted, and decided to indulge him. It was a bit risky with the camp being so crowded, but she was beyond caring in the moment. Elain shifted her weight and turned around to face him, catching him off guard, and slid a knee on each side of his hips, straddling him. She brought her mouth to his and ghosted over his lips with hers.

“You had lots of ways to keep me warm,” she said to him, her voice low, their lips brushing, but barely, “My favorite was when you used your body.”

“Tell me,” he requested with a rasp before closing his mouth over hers in a kiss. His hands wandered all over her; up her back with one, down her chest with the other. A finger pausing over her nipple to run circles around the sensitive little nub, making it harden at the touch. She moaned into his mouth when he took the nub and pinched it roughly, before moving onto the other. 

“I would always be alone,” she pulled her mouth away, only for enough time to get the words out before dipping in to taste him more, then pulling back again, “Laying in my tent. The wind outside would be bitter, and I would imagine you pushing the flap back and coming inside.”

He was impatient in his need and moved on, this time nipping at her ear, then running his tongue over the lobe. The little yurt was suddenly hot, and her hips rocked on his lap in need. 

“You would kneel over me, staring at me in hunger, ready to give me whatever I wanted,” Elain continued speaking while he devoured her, attempting to recreate the fantasies she had so many years ago in her mind’s eye, “But I wanted to make you wait. Make you watch.”

“Make me watch what?” his voice was hoarse, and he moved his hand from her breast and snaked it between their bodies. She glanced down to see it wrap around his cock; so close to her, she merely had to move a little to brush her growing wetness against him. She smiled at him and dug her nails in his shoulders.

“Make you watch me touch myself. The tiny tent was so cold, but I would throw back my blankets, and slowly move my hands…” she closed her eyes and let her fingertips glide along her skin in the fantasy, “...down my body, finding every sensitive spot. My nails would drag over the curve of my hips, my inner thighs, and you would be focused solely on seeing me discover my body.”

His hand moved up and down his cock slowly, and he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. His breathing was heavy already, and she was delighted over his almost boyish desire tonight. Elain let her hands move from teasing her body to his, scratching his sides with her fingers, mimicking the fantasy. 

“You would groan and pray to see me pleasure myself, but I wouldn’t give it to you all at once,” she whispered into his ear, making him bite into her shoulder and groan, “I would play with my hot, swollen lips between my thighs -- stroking them but never letting my fingers wander inside -- and you would sit at my feet, waiting, watching, begging for me to let you see more…”

Her hips moved of their own accord, her body lost in the memory as much as she was, and she felt Revas’ hand working himself over brush against her pelvis, spurring her on further. 

“And when I finally do open my legs and let my fingers find all the hottest, wettest parts of me…” she let the words linger and settle in his mind, letting him envision her fantasy as vividly as she did,”...I take my time, circling my clit with the tip of my finger until I’m gasping and crying for release.”

Elain reached between them and placed her palm at the tip of his cock, then followed the motions of his hand. When he stroked down, so did she, flicking her wrist as her hand wrapped around him and moved over the head. He gave a grunt then looked up at her.

“Keep going,” he pleaded with her, moving his his hand away, and resting it --along with the other-- on her hips. She gave him a dark laugh, amused at his requests this evening, and moved her pubic mound flush to his cock. Her hand pulled it against her, and she slowly lifted her hips and let them fall again, the friction stroking him. 

“Do you want to know of what I thought about next?”

She didn’t give him a chance to answer before she grabbed his hair with her free hand and pulled him into a kiss, opening his mouth roughly and pressing her tongue inside. He moaned loudly as she did so, and she received a beautiful thrill when the viscous sign of the precum swimming at the tip of his cock rubbed against her skin. 

“I thought about you, unable to control yourself after watching me make myself so aroused,” she spoke in a hoarse whisper, her mouth on top of his, while she stroked him faster, “You force my hands away and open my thighs so you can taste me. And I must taste very good because you couldn’t stop using your tongue on me, even when I begged for more…”

His hands slid from her hips downwards, until they found the soft flesh of her ass. He roughly dug his fingers in the skin, sending a sharp sensation of pain and pleasure coursing through her. She let out a gasp and felt his cock twitch in her hand as she did. 

“You do taste very good, Peach. I could lose myself for days in you,” the words came in between fierce bites on her lips and heavy breaths, “I would have never wanted to leave.”

Her own need ate away at her now, a throbbing, consuming thing, and she didn’t feel like prolonging things tonight. Elain readjusted her position, spreading her thighs wider apart. His cock shifted along with her, and very deliberately, Revas lifted her ass, positioning him right at her slick entrance. 

“I know you wouldn’t. But when I imagined it, even you couldn’t take the teasing anymore,” she hovered over the tip of his cock, rocking her hips slightly so it rode up and down her slit, “Your mouth wasn’t enough, and you wanted more.”

Elain lowered herself onto him agonizingly slow, “You wanted to feel…”

He groaned as his cock pressed into her, the warm inner walls wrapping around him.

“...your cock…”

Another groan, louder this time, and she sheathed herself completely.

“....deep inside of me.”

She sat on him, not moving, just reveling in the feeling of him filling her. Revas peppered her neck and chest with kisses as she waited, moaning as he did so, his lust pouring out into her. She rewarded him by gently moving her hips again, inching him out of her slightly, then back in again, deeper than before as he guided her by gripping her ass tighter and pulling her against him hard. It made her thighs shake already, and they repeated the dance several more times; her hips slowly undulating on his lap, and him putting momentum behind her movements. 

“Do you like me deep inside of you?” he asked her as he attempted to devour her, biting at her breast, then licking the tender skin after, “Tell me, Elain. Tell me how much you like it.”

It made her shudder and snap her hips harder and faster. Hearing him say it and feeling him simultaneously lit a fire in her that threatened to burn her out too soon if she didn’t gain control. She pushed roughly on his chest, and he fell backwards onto the cot, now looking up at her as she rode him. 

“I love it,” she moaned as she braced her hands on his abdomen, digging her nails into his skin as she she ground onto him with purpose, “It feels so good. You feel so good.”

He grabbed at her hips hungrily and sped up her movements, his eyes closing and his mouth opening when she met his pace. His cock was hard and full inside of her, and her clit rubbed against his pelvis, driving her to the brink very quickly. That familiar golden heat spread through her, and she jerked her hips even harder, eager to cross over that precipice. 

“Ah, fuck,” he grunted as she rode him hard, and it only spurred her on. She gasped and cried as that heat built up in her core, it’s tendrils reaching and spreading through her, threatening to spill over and undo her. She wanted to let it happen. No teasing, no edging, no playing; just the delightful release that came with knowing he was still with her, and still wanted her. 

“I’m going to…” she gasped, “Revas…”

He moved one of his hands back to her ass and gave her a slap. It stung in the best way imaginable, and bit her lip to stifle her cries.

“Come for me, Peach,” he said hoarsely before giving her another smack, making her whimper, “Show me how much you love that cock.”

Everything built to a head, and she felt her orgasm washing over her. Fast and intense, it flowed through her, pulsing and pumping, filling her with the heat she so craved from him. She cried out his name -- this time much louder -- and her nails pierced his skin when she clutched him as her release flooded her body. The intensity of it left her shaking, her thighs spasming, and gasping for air. Elain leaned down and brought her mouth to his again, indulging herself in kissing and tasting him. 

He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her body tightly before flipping her over. She gave a squeal of surprise that he quickly stifled by covering her mouth with his hand. 

“Shhhhh, it’s late. Don’t want to wake everyone up,” he told her, using his free hand to run his fingers over her skin. He gave her goosebumps as the tips followed the curves of her body in feather light touches, pausing to circle around her most sensitive parts. 

His hand found its way ever downward, and so did his mouth, his tongue lathing over her breasts again, then taking her nipple between his teeth and biting down. At the same time, his hand slipped between her thighs and slid between the wet, swollen lips, finding her clit waiting and eager for his touch. The sensation made her arch her back and cry out, but he paid her no mind, and dragged his tongue over the tip of her nipple that he held between sharp teeth while he tentatively slipped one of his fingers inside of her as his thumb worked her aching clit. It was almost too much, too soon, but it felt too good for her to want him to stop.

He did stop though, unable to contain his own want and roughly turned her over on her stomach. She whimpered in the need for him inside of her again, and she arched her back purposefully, letting her ass come up in the air and invite him in. He ran his hand down her back before leaning over her and guiding his hand underneath her to her stomach, gently pulling on her to lift her backside higher. 

When he entered her again, she gave an audible choke, surprised at the deepness in the angle. He covered her body, and let his mouth rest against her ear as he slowly pushed further inside of her. 

“Gods, you feel so good Elain,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear and grabbed her under her chin, lifting her jaw up, “I loved seeing you come. You turn all pink and flushed and pretty...and the way it feels?”

He thrust deeply into her, making her groan, before pulling back out slowly again.

“It feels fucking incredible. Like you can’t get enough of me,” he bit on the shell of her ear as he continued his thrusts, and her eyes rolled back at the sensation, “Is that right? You can’t get enough of me?”

His thrusts were too slow, and she was growing needy again, so she thrust her hips back against him hard, making him curse under his breath. She did it again, this time angling her hips downwards more, and that earned her a much louder curse. Revas stopped his thrusting and positioned himself above her, his weight resting on his palms planted on the cot on either side of her.

“It think it’s you who can’t get enough,” she said as she looked over her shoulder at him, pushing her hips aggressively to quicken the pace, “Never enough of your Maiden. Don’t you like to see me take what I want from you?”

“Yes,” he mumbled, his eyes closed, his jaw set tightly. She rolled her hips to reward him, and she felt his cock twitch inside of her in response. 

“Don’t you love feeling me take control?” 

“Gods yes,” he said, much louder, and she rolled her hips again, this time harder and faster. His breathing was reduced to deep gasps, and she could see him tangling his hands in the blanked on the cot, his ending approaching quickly. Though she wanted to orgasm again, she wanted to see his more. She lifted herself fully onto her hands and knees, and used her new leverage to thrust backwards onto him fully. His head fell onto her back, his hot breath on the back of her neck, and she pushed herself further, fucking him from underneath him. 

“It’s your turn to come,” she moaned to him, and he bit down on the exposed skin of her shoulders, “Show me how much you love it too.”

He grabbed onto her waist with one of his arms and met her thrusts furiously, grunting as he spilled into her in his release. His orgasm wasn’t the quiet thing from a few nights ago when he thought would die. This was hotter, more exposed, and utterly delicious. He was unbearably hard as he came, and she felt her body tense in her own impending climax. 

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded, and neither one did, and after he emptied himself in her, she went over the edge again, the white hot heat spreading through her limbs and surprising her with how fast it came. They were both left gasping, her legs shaking, his arms trembling and mouth still pressed against her back. 

Elain’s legs gave out, and she collapsed under him, burying her face in the feather pillows on the cot. Revas carefully lifted himself off her and settled himself next to her on the cot, running his fingertips up and down her back as they recovered. After a few moments, she turned and faced him and pressed her hand gingerly against his chest. 

“I’m so glad you came back,” she said softly as she felt the raised scar under her touch. He reached down and put her hand in his, bringing to her fingertips to his lips and placing tender kisses there.

“I’m glad too,” he said sleepily. He dropped her hand, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, “I don’t want to miss anything with you anymore.”

“Mmmhmm,” she murmured as she closed her eyes and listened to the gentle thrum of his heartbeat. 

There were still several hours before dawn, and they both fell back asleep --warm and content-- and Elain did not dream again.


End file.
